Will I Ever Be Accepted?
by My Love Inuyasha
Summary: Kag is a creature that is shunned by youkai. Humans don't even know she exsists. What is she and how will people react to finding out who she is? Will she be acepted into society the way she is or be shunned still? IK SM KoA SessR
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Freak

Will I Ever Be Accepted?  
  
Well here it is! The fic that was deemed unworthy of ff.net until I reread it over the summer and thought that is was really ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't and don't own Inuyasha and co. (  
  
Chapter 1: Meet The Freak  
  
I sit on my bed thinking about what's going to happen when I go to school tomorrow, a Monday. I have just moved to this area and will be attending a very prestigious high school called Shikon High. Why they chose that name, I do not know.  
  
I am in my 'true form', as I call it. I'm supposedly a human who was accidentally transformed into a youkia/human creature with Inu youkai blood and an angle type youkai blood. They, meaning doctors, don't know how to reverse it or how it actually happened. I can switch from my youkai form to my human form at any time form the extensive training I have had from the past 10 years. My training started when I was 6 and now I'm 16. I have met other youkai and they say I'm unnatural, they obviously don't know that I am one of them when they talk, and humans don't even know I exist. I'm one of the most shunned things on this planet and I hate it but I have to put up with it. Hanyous are the only other things that are shunned as much as me and they are very, VERY rare.  
  
My looks, you may be wondering. Well, I have claws, fangs, waist length semi-wavy hair that is raven black with a deep rich blue ting to it, blue- silver eyes, a tail and dog like ears on top of my head, both of which are the same color as my hair. I also have the ability to produce wings on my back that in the light they shine different shades of a deep rich blue, silver and raven black and feel like velvet. (a/n: If you have seen Earthian or D.N. Angle it's that type of wings, not the rounded ones that you see in most pictures of angels and not like a bids.) I can make them appear and disappear at any time.  
  
I have strength beyond words and am about 5' 5", lean and muscular but still delicate and fragile like the woman I am. I also have extremely heightened abilities. All my senses are better than a normal humans and are better than a dogs for that matter. I can sense when another youkai is near by, most of them, but they can't sense me and they don't have to disguise themselves from the humans. Everyone knows that there are youkai in the world but because I come from the riches human family in all of Japan, I must hide my youkai side. They don't want it out that I'm some sorta freak of nature and have me shunned even more than the normal youkai do already. Youkai know for a fact that creatures like me exist and when they think none are around that's when they talk about them. I always hear them talk and it makes me mad that they can't just accept us. We are people too.  
  
My human looks aren't that bad either. I have the same length hair that is just ebony black, honey brown-dark brown eyes and have everything else that a normal human would have, that means no tail, claws, wings, dog-ears or fangs. I also am a little shorter in this form considering that my youkai form is taller than my human form should be, I'm about 5' 3". I am accepted in this form and not to many people now about what I truly am. Some friends, really close friends, and relatives manly. I don't even want to know what would happen if people at my new school found out what I am and what they would do to me. That is why I dread going. Even though I can be in my human form, when I get really pissed at something I always transform into 'the demon'. I have never been able to keep my anger inside of me and that's how I got to live here. My anger took over and I transformed into 'the demon' as my mother calls it and everyone saw. They were paid with a great amount of money to keep their moths shut about it and they willingly agreed to it. I just want to live a normal life the way I am and not have to be forced all the time to be something I don't want to be and normally am not for at home I stay in my 'true form'.  
  
When I'm in 'human form', as I call it, I feel vulnerable, weak and useless. I hate that of all things but have to live with it. Even though my parents don't think this, I am a freak that will never be accepted for who and what I am. 


	2. Chapter 2: The DREADED First Morning Of ...

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha and co. so SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT AND READ!  
  
Chapter 2: The DREADED First Morning Of School  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Lady Kagome, it's time to get up. You have to go to school today." One of my servants say   
  
through the door.  
  
"I'm getting up!" I call back. I look over at the clock and groan. It's only 5:00 in the morning for   
  
Kami's sake! I have about 3 hours before I have to leave to go to school and all. Why couldn't I   
  
have more sleep? I'll have to talk to mother and father about when the servants should wake me.   
  
I can't go to school looking like I stayed up all night, now can I?  
  
I reluctantly get up and switch into my 'human form', it's a lot easier to sleep in my 'true form'   
  
than the 'human form'. First thing is my morning shower. I always start the day out with that and   
  
I have never missed it once. I go to my bathroom and find a note sitting on the counter. It reads:  
  
Kagome  
  
Everything is set up at the school. All you have to do is go to the office and get your schedule.   
  
They told me they don't have uniforms so you can pick what you want to wear. Please don't   
  
choose your punk clothes, you need to make an impression on your first day. I have some ideas if   
  
you need help with anything.  
  
Mom  
  
Yeah right! Of course I'm going to choose my punk clothes. I LOVE them. Why wouldn't I? Well   
  
to comply with mothers wishes I'll choose something that is semi-punk and all. I hope she will   
  
agree with me. It's not like I'm going to see some really important people there on a business trip   
  
or anything. I'm just going to school!  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Now I'm out of the shower and going to my wardrobe. Lets see…I could wear my black baggy   
  
pants with the red shirt…or the black pants with red strips on the side and the red shirt that says   
  
'Bad Ass'…or the black and red plaid pants with the straps in the back that come up below my belly   
  
button with the black form fitting shirt that has the red star on it and goes to just above my belly   
  
button showing off my flat tummy. That's perfect, not to punk but just right. Yep, I'll wear that.  
  
I get dressed and hurry to my vanity table. I put on the black eye liner and mascara along with   
  
the lip-gloss and now I'm ready to leave. Not too much make-up but enough that it looks good on   
  
me and it goes with the black motif that I wear all the time. I leave my hair down and tucked   
  
behind my ears. I don't like to put it up, it always gets in the way somehow when I do.  
  
As I head down stairs of our mansion, I hear my little brother Souta getting up. He's lucky he   
  
doesn't have to get up at 5 in the morning to go to school. It's now 6:30. Yes, I do take an hour   
  
to get dressed, maybe I should stick with the 5:00 am wake up call after all.  
  
"Emiko,(our cook) can you get me some toast and OJ?"  
  
"Coming right up, my lady. Why don't you want pancakes or waffles? You know I make those   
  
every morning for your mother."  
  
"To nervous about school."  
  
"Don't want any one to find out?" she questions me. I think she just read my mind.  
  
"Yep. I don't want to move again and I don't want to be shunned. You know that." I hate it when   
  
people know and make fun of me but I won't say that out loud and I don't show it bothers me.   
  
Most people that know about what I am say that I take all the nasty things well considering but   
  
what they don't know is that it really, really bothers me besides hurts me. I keep some secrets to   
  
myself, too.  
  
"It wont be that bad, but didn't your mother want you to wear something less punk for a change?"   
  
Nani? Now she's going on about the way I dress! God, can't I have peace for once in life?!?!?!?!?!   
  
I guess not because here comes my mother and she's giving me that look. You know the look, the   
  
one that says you didn't listen to what she told you.  
  
"If I have told once I have told you twice, I don't want you wearing your punk clothes for your first   
  
day of school. Ever!"  
  
"But mother, it's only semi-punk and it gives me some strength in what I have to endure from   
  
school."  
  
"All right, but I'm warning you this time, if we have to move or have you switch schools again   
  
because you blew your cover, you will listen to what I say the next time. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." I'll do anything to wear my punk clothes. I have to other wise I wont be happy and that   
  
will defiantly not be good for I will also transform into my 'true form'. If you can't already tell, I   
  
don't listen to well to my parents and I'm rebellious. As mother talked to me, Emiko got my   
  
breakfast done and now I'm sitting at the table eating it.  
  
"Kagome, dear, do you want to have Ryu(my driver) to drive you to school and Akio(my   
  
bodyguard) to stay with you during school?" May I add that Akio is also youkai and knows my   
  
secret so he can protect me from other weird people.   
  
"That's fine, but can Akio stay out of sight after I start my first class and just watch me from some   
  
where?"  
  
"That would be fine, my dear. Do you want to take the limo or one of your favorite cars?" One of   
  
my favorite cars? Yeah right! All are my favorite. Well, my ultimate is the Porsche Boxster that's   
  
black with leather seating and all the fun perks that I got for my 16th birthday last week. I also got   
  
a really cool silver and black 2004 Yamaha Super Sport YZF600R motor cycle for my birthday as   
  
well. I think, though, for school I should take a car and not the motor cycle.(a/n: If I can, I'll put a   
  
picture of the motor cycle up but you never know.)Hmm…should I take the limo or the Porsche?  
  
"I'll take the limo today and tomorrow I'll drive myself to school in my new Porsche."  
  
"That sounds good. Do you want to keep Akio with you while going to school for awhile just in   
  
case?" Now that's a good idea. If something happens, he will help me out.  
  
"Yeah but just out of sight from people."  
  
"Okay. By the way, the school that your going to also has some of the most richest people   
  
attending, like for instance Aichi Kikyou the model. I want you to get to know her and get along   
  
with her."   
  
"Mother, I don't like her. You know that! She always acts snobby and like a stuck up bitch!" Not   
  
to mention that she has similar looks to myself and hates youkai just like she will hate me if she   
  
finds out what I am and will try to destroy me!   
  
"Watch your language young lady!"  
  
"Gomen." Mother hates it when I curse. She goes on and on about how it's not fitting for a girl to   
  
use such language let alone a rich girl my age. I just sit and pretend to listen as she talks. As if I   
  
will obey her just because she sees it as unfitting. I look over to the clock as Souta comes down   
  
for breakfast and notice that it's 7:15. I can't believe that talking to mother took 45 minutes! Well   
  
I still have 45 minutes left before school starts and I have to be there early which means I have to   
  
leave at 7:30. I have 15 minutes left before I leave and that's just enough time to get my books   
  
and stuff for school.  
  
I head back into my room to find my favorite black backpack wear I left it on my desk with my   
  
books all around it. I hope I get a locker to put all this stuff in. I can't believe that a school could   
  
have so much stuff for us to have! What are they trying to do, break us or something with all the   
  
weight?!  
  
I rush down stairs, say a quick bye to mother and Souta, father left while I was in my room   
  
dressing more than likely, and head out the front door. As I walk to the limo, I notice that Akio is   
  
already there and waiting for me. Mother must have called him while I was gathering my books   
  
and stuff. Ryu holds the door open and I slip into the limo followed by Akio.  
  
"Akio, what's the plan?" I ask while Ryu drives to the school.  
  
"I will watch you from afar and follow you every where you go. At times I will use my invisibility to   
  
watch you and help control you if it is necessary."  
  
"You will not interfere if I get into a fight or anything?"  
  
"Like I said, if it is necessary, I will do anything. I know you can handle yourself well in a fight but   
  
you can not use your 'true form' other wise people will know your secret and you will have to   
  
switch schools again. I believe you wish to stay in one school for awhile, do you not?"  
  
"Hai, I do. It sounds like a good plan. Will you just be watching me when I go into the office to   
  
get my schedule or will you follow me?"  
  
"I will follow you until you get to your first class and then I will watch you from there."  
  
"Arigatou. Mother explained to you that is what I wish for you to do, then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good." I hate speaking formally but I have to do it even though it is just my bodyguard. Why my   
  
parents want me to, please don't ask. I don't really know.  
  
"My Lady,(yes, every one has to address me as that. I hate it personally but they will be fired from   
  
their job if they don't by my parents.)we have arrived."  
  
"Arigatou." He pulls in to the school loading and unloading area and comes around to let me out.   
  
Everyone that is already here for school, looks at my limo and I can tell they are whispering to   
  
each other to whom is in the limo. I guess they didn't know that I was coming to this school   
  
today. Maybe mother and father had something to do with it? Akio gets out first so he can make   
  
sure that everything is ok. As I step out, I can hear some people gasp at me. They are probably   
  
thinking that they missed something on to why I would come to this school.  
  
"My Lady, when shall I come pick you up?"  
  
"School ends at 3:30, so be here before that."  
  
"Hai, my lady." As he says that, a woman comes over to us. She must work for the school for she   
  
has a name tag that says 'principle' under her name.  
  
"You must be Miss Higurashi. I am Mrs. Toushi your school principle.(like no duh!) We have been   
  
expecting you. Please come this way." As I walk with her to the main office, I hear many   
  
whispers. Even though I'm not in my 'true form' I still have some heightened abilities. They were   
  
along the lines of 'That's Kagome Higurashi, the most richest person in all of Japan!', 'She's going   
  
to attend our school. We are so lucky!' and one that I don't like all that much 'Man she's hot and I   
  
think I can score her on the first try! I'll be the talk of this school for scoring with the richest girl   
  
here!' I look to Akio and I know he has heard all of the comments that wear made. He looks back   
  
to me and shakes his head. I know that means not to bother with that guy who had that comment   
  
about scoring me. We have little sings we use to communicate to each other while under the   
  
public eye.   
  
Once we were inside the office building, she led us to her office and gave me my schedule. I   
  
looked at it and felt like it would be a very long day.  
  
1st – Homeroom 8:00 – 8:30 room 315 Mrs. Chan  
  
2nd – Geometry, High Placement 8:35 – 9:30 room 315 Mrs. Chan  
  
3rd – World History, High Placement 9:35 – 10: 30 room 319 Mr. Myouga  
  
4th – Feign Language: English 10:35 – 11:30 room 116 Mrs. Kagura   
  
5th – Lunch 11:35 – 12:30   
  
6th – Japanese History, High Placement 12:35 – 1:30 room 305 Mrs. Kaede  
  
7th – Study Hall 1:35 – 2:30   
  
8th – IPC, High Placement 2:35 – 3:30 room 304 Mr. Totousia (a/n: IPC is Integrated Physics and   
  
Chemistry. Please help me if I spelled some of the names wrong. I didn't mean to.)  
  
"Mrs. Toushi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can I get a tour of the school before it starts since I don't know were I'm going and all?"  
  
"Sure you may. I will gladly give you a tour."  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you want me to follow?"  
  
"You can if you wish or you can go to *looks at paper* room 315 and wait for me there."  
  
"I will follow." I nod as a response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
That must be the first bell ringing. I guess I have to start school now.  
  
"And that completes the tour. I will bring you to homeroom and then I will have someone assign   
  
you an escort to help you with your things. You will get a locker tomorrow and it will be close to   
  
your homeroom class so you don't have to walk all over the place for your things."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Toushi." As I say this we are in front of the class that will be my first for the day.   
  
She knocks politely and waits till the teacher comes to the door. I think her name was Mrs. Chan.   
  
I wonder if she is marred to Jakie Chan?(a/n: spelling?)  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asks while stepping out of the classroom and closes the door.  
  
"Mrs. Chan, this Is Miss Higurashi Kagome. She will be attending this school and is in your first   
  
class as well as homeroom. Please make her feel comfortable here. This person *motions to Akio*   
  
will also be joining the class for awhile. I believe for security reasons. "  
  
"Ok, well the both of you are welcome here. Miss Higurashi it's nice to meet you. I didn't know   
  
that we were going to have such a well known person attend this school, please come in." She   
  
seems nice enough.   
  
"Akio, you will only watch, right?" I ask just to make sure he has it correct.  
  
"Hai, my lady." He replays while nodding. We then enter the room. As we do, I see every person   
  
turn their heads to watch us. Most people have shocked faces on and just stare. Grrreeeaaatttt!   
  
Does everyone have to do this?!?!?!?!?! One person in particular ketches my eye. He has silver-  
  
white hair, dog ears like my own and golden eyes. Is he youkai? I know I still have heightened   
  
abilities and all but I can't tell with him.  
  
"Class we have a new student and most of you know who this is already. This is Miss Higurashi   
  
Kagome. Please make her feel welcome to this school. You may take a seat next to Shieon   
  
Sango." I nod and look over to the girl that has raised her hand for me to seat by her. The guy   
  
with silver-white hair is seated behind wear I'm suppose to sit.  
  
-------Inuyasha's POV-------  
  
As the teacher went out into the hallway, I kept wondering what was so important that she had to   
  
leave. This school never has the teacher leave the class without a supervisor. Oh well. I'll just   
  
talk to Miroku, Sango and Kouga, who stays quiet all the time and just listens. I don't know why   
  
but he is sex craved so he is probably thinking about his girlfriend. That perverted guy! I think   
  
he's worse than Miroku!  
  
"Oi, Miroku. Whatcha doin' this weekend?"  
  
"I'm having a party for all the pretty ladies. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. Will you be inviting the wimpy wolf?" I motion to him, Kouga.  
  
"Hai, he is part of the gang, ya know. We can find you a better woman than Kikyou there as well."   
  
That's right the gang, Y4. I should have known he was inviting every one from the gang and our   
  
girl friends. I guess I'm the only one who doesn't seem to have a steady yet. I have Kikyou, but   
  
there's something that just doesn't feel right about her. I can't put my finger on it, though.  
  
"Ah-uh! Sure you are. The day we find one that will tolerate and accept me, will be the day that   
  
Hell freezes over." 'Since I am a hanyou.' I add to myself.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad, really!" I nod my head to him while his hand seems to be creeping over to   
  
Sango's backside. *SMACK* Just as I thought.  
  
"Can't you ever learn?"  
  
"…"   
  
I shack my head. He must be so stupid to think that girls actually like that. He rights himself as   
  
the teacher comes back in to the class room. Everyone is facing her to see what it is that she   
  
needed to leave for. I just stare at who just walked in after her. It's none other than THE Kagome   
  
Higurashi herself. Everyone is in shock. I don't know if it's because she just walked in or the   
  
clothes she's wearing. She's the richest person in all of Japan and she chooses to dress like THAT!   
  
She's stunning in what look like punk cloths but not completely punk, maybe semi-punk. They   
  
show off her nice flat tummy and curves. She's cute as well. WAIT! Did I just think she was cute?   
  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no I couldn't have.  
  
"Class we have a new student and most of you know who this is already. This is Miss Higurashi   
  
Kagome. Please make her feel welcome to this school. You may take a seat next to Shieon   
  
Sango." She walks over to us and sits next to Sango who is diagonal to me making her in front of   
  
me. Gods, she's gorgeous. I like the way she dresses. It reminds me of how I dress. I gotta stop   
  
thinking this way.   
  
As she seats herself, I see someone else enter the room and he's youkai. I can smell it. He raises   
  
an eyebrow to me, I wonder why? Could he possibly know that I'm hanyou? Well, duh! Of course   
  
he can, he is youkai! I mentally slap myself.  
  
-------Kagome's POV-------  
  
As I sit down, I feel that the person who is behind me just staring. God, does he know how   
  
annoying that is? I know I'm the daughter of the richest family and all but does he have to STARE   
  
at me? I see that Akio just raised an eyebrow at him which means he is hanyou. Now that   
  
surprises me.  
  
"You're Sango, right?" I ask. She is dressed in clothes like my own but a little more like a punk   
  
than what I'm wearing today. Maybe she'll become a friend of mine?  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet ya. I can help you if you need it going around a big school like this and all."  
  
"That would help a lot. I have been in big schools before but this place is just too damn big."   
  
There I go cursing again. Mother would have a fit but who cares. I'm at school and I know that   
  
Akio will tell mother that I've been cursing when we get home. I give him the sign for not to tell.   
  
He looks at me skeptically. Sango also looked surprised that I curse and I can tell that the boy   
  
behind me is as well.  
  
"Ah, oh! These are my friends Inuyasha *she points to the one with dog ears* , Miroku *the one   
  
behind her* and Kouga *the one in front of her*. You can hang out with us if you want."  
  
"That would be great."   
  
"Hey, can I see your schedule and see if you have any other classes with me?"  
  
"Sure. *digs through stuff and found it* Here."  
  
"Looks like we have everything together. That'll be great. I'll have to introduce you to the head   
  
leader of our gang."  
  
"Your gang?" I ask a little worried but I didn't show it.  
  
"Yep! We are the most popular people in this school and they call it Y4 meaning Youkia because   
  
the three main members are youkia and the one human is very powerful when it comes to spiritual   
  
awareness, so he's like a youkia. I'm part of the gang because I'm Miroku's girlfriend. He's the   
  
one that's human. Inuyasha and Kouga are in it with Inuyasha's half brother as the leader. His   
  
name is Sesshoumaru. You'll meet him soon."  
  
"I see. Are there any other girls that are in this gang of yours?"  
  
"Yes. All the girls are the girlfriends of one of the guys. Sesshoumaru has Rin, Miroku has me,   
  
Kouga has Ayame and Inuyasha has Kikyou. They may not be together for very much longer,   
  
though." Did she have to mention Kikyou? God I hate that bitch!  
  
'What was that look for? All Sango had to mention was Kikyou's name and she looked like she was   
  
gonna kill some one. Does she hate Kikyou or something? Wait a minute. I smell something   
  
different. What is that?' Inuyasha thought to himself. (a/n: still Kagome's POV just didn't want to   
  
switch POV's for the sake of these little comments that Inuyasha has. There will be some more in   
  
this story like this place for example.)   
  
"You all right?" I guess it showed that I don't like Kikyou. Must relax, can't lose control. Breathe   
  
deep, breathe deep. Ok, now I'm calm again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." I hope none of the youkia smelled my change. I was just about to change, that   
  
was to close for comfort. Must relax.  
  
'It's gone. But what was that? I never smelled anything like that before.' Inuyasha once again   
  
was thinking. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Close Call

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? *sees lawyers enter room* Alright, alright already. I'll   
  
say it. *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha and co. There, happy now? *sees lawyers nod and leave* God   
  
what a waste of time. Well go read!  
  
Chapter 3: A Very Close Call   
  
Well, my first classes went well. I got a lot of stares from every single person in my classes and,   
  
come to find out, I have most of my classes with Inuyasha and Miroku. Now it's time for lunch and   
  
the meeting of the gang. That means I have to meet Kikyou! I don't want to meet the bitch!   
  
God, can't anything go the way I want? Maybe not.  
  
I head into the cafeteria right beside Sango as she shows me around the school until I know where   
  
I'm going. She stops at the lunch line, as do I, to get our lunch. She orders chicken and I get   
  
pizza. Mmmm…cheese pizza. You know, being part youkai isn't that bad, well for this case   
  
anyway. I mean, being part youkai, you have more energy and therefore you don't get fat as fast   
  
or as much when you don't watch what you're eating. After we pay, we head over to a table that   
  
looks like it has a lot of people already at it. I can see Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Kikyou, the   
  
bitch, but I also see 3 people I have never met or seen, for that matter, before. The tall one must   
  
be the leader of the gang, he certainly looks old enough and is the only boy there I haven't met.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango greets. Everyone at the table nods, except Inuyasha. Why does he have to be   
  
so rude?  
  
"I can see that the rumors are true." Said the tall one who I believe to be Sesshoumaru. He is full   
  
youkai, I can tell. He gives off this regal and powerful aura. He is also at least a 2nd year if not a   
  
3rd year by his looks.  
  
"What rumors?" Sango asks for all of us. I'm curious as well but I won't say that out loud.  
  
"The rumors that have been going around the school saying that Miss Higurashi *points to me* is   
  
now going to this school." I guess he is the formal type of guy and uses the proper name for it   
  
too. There's rumors about me coming here? God, that little bit of news didn't take too long to get   
  
around.  
  
"You can call me Kagome, if you like. I hate all the formal talk." I get a few raised eyebrows from   
  
the others at the table. I mean come on! I may be the richest person in all of Japan but do they   
  
think I enjoy all the formal type of talk? It disgusts me. I'm also trying to keep my temper down   
  
so I don't change. Kikyou is sitting right next to me but is cuddling up to Inuyasha. God, she   
  
makes me sick!   
  
"Oh? You don't like people calling you Miss Higurashi?"  
  
I shake my head no as I answer. "No, I don't. It sounds way to formal and I'm at school. It's not   
  
like I'm anything special. I mean, yes I have a lot of money but who cares! I just want to be like   
  
a normal person and have fun here at school. I'm formal only when I have to be other wise I'm a   
  
fun type of girl that doesn't worry about things like that." As I say this I try to get as far away   
  
from the Bitch as I can without people noticing me doing it at the same time. I take a seat on the   
  
opposite side of Kikyou, she's facing me but a lot farther away to my right, and Sango sits next to   
  
me on the left.  
  
"Kagome, this is Kikyou, *whispers so only I can hear* if you can't tell, *normal voice* Rin with   
  
the shoulder length hair, Sesshoumaru next to her and Ayame with the red hair. That's the last bit   
  
of the gang."  
  
"I see." When I spoke this time, Kikyou looked at me as if just now noticing that I was even there.   
  
I hate her, hate her, hate her! Uh-oh. I think I'm beginning to change! Chikusho! "Sango, I'll be   
  
right back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Alright. You know how to get back here?"  
  
"Hai." As a say this I'm almost out of the cafeteria.  
  
-------Inuyasha's POV-------  
  
Where the hell is she going? I smell it again. What is it with that scent? Who is it that is creating   
  
it? I carefully scoot Kikyou off of my lap that she somehow was able to get into and get up walking   
  
out of the cafeteria. A few of the gang members look at me questionably but I say nothing. I have   
  
to figure out this scent! It's driving me crazy because I don't know where it's coming from and   
  
who!  
  
I follow Kagome's scent until I reach one of the girl's bathrooms and I can smell that other guy that   
  
was with her this morning now with her. What is going on? I still smell that weird scent and it's   
  
getting stronger! I silently hide behind the corner of the wall right next to the bathroom to over   
  
hear what's being said inside.  
  
I hear some interesting things like "I have to just calm down" coming from Kagome and something   
  
really strange from someone else "If you change now, you wont be able to come back here" and   
  
her reply "Don't you think I know that already! I can't help it if I get this way because of how I   
  
feel towards that Bitch!" Then all of the sudden, that scent come on full force and I can't take it!   
  
It's so…so irresistible and intoxicating! I have to get out of here! I hurry back to the cafeteria and   
  
sit down to finish my lunch. I get several questions as to why I left but I just ignore them. I'm   
  
sure the other youkai at our table can smell that scent just as much as I can at this point.  
  
-------Kagome's POV-------  
  
I run to the bathroom as fast as I can and I know that Akio is following me. I can smell him as well   
  
as someone else but I ignore that for now. I'm now leaning over the sink watching myself change   
  
when the door opens and Akio comes in. I keep muttering to myself "I have to just calm down"   
  
over and over again.  
  
"If you change now, you won't be able to come back here." Akio says from the side of the hallway   
  
leading into the bathroom. He has the door lock from the inside so no one can come in and   
  
interrupt what he has to say.  
  
"Don't you think I know that already! I can't help it if I get this way because of how I feel towards   
  
that Bitch!" now my youkai blood is out full force and so is my scent. Gods, this is horrible! Then I   
  
whisper so only he can hear and no one else that might be hanging around the area 6 words that   
  
might help me out. "Please, don't tell mother and father."  
  
He just barely hears but nods his head. He can tell that I like it here at this school and I don't   
  
think anyone found out by this little trip to the bathroom for me of what I am. I know someone   
  
was there but they left after I completely changed. I wonder why, though, I mean, I don't think   
  
my scent is to bad but if someone follows you they normally stick around until they find out what   
  
happened. Strange in my opinion.   
  
A few minutes later, Akio walks out in his invisible mode and I wait until my blood has completely   
  
calmed down. It takes about another 10 minutes before I can go out there in normal human for   
  
and I take the chance to go to the bathroom, you know use it and not just stand in the area.   
  
When I leave, several youkai students look at me in a strange way. I think my youkai scent is still   
  
coming from me but I have to go back. I have already been gone for a lot longer than most people   
  
who have to use the restroom do.  
  
Once I enter the cafeteria, Sango asks what took me so long and all I say as an excuse to her and   
  
for her only is that I had female problems. She gives me an 'oh' as a response as she, too, knows   
  
what I'm talking about. I get back to eating my lunch, not looking at the Bitch, and listening to   
  
other people talk. I just want to get out of here as soon as I can to not be around the Bitch. I   
  
don't want to change again into my 'true form'.  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful. Well, in less you think of the students staring at me in my   
  
last classes as uneventful. God, don't these people know that it's rude to stare at other people.   
  
They did it the same why people did when in my first classes of the day. This is getting really   
  
annoying!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, until the next chapter! I'll keep writing this as well as the others but I don't know when   
  
I will be able to update. 


End file.
